Last Christmas
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Sequel to "All I Want for Christmas" - it's Brittany's turn to sing to Santana. I couldn't leave that story like it was! Hope y'all like this one's ending better!


I don't own anyone from Glee. If I did, there would be a lot more Brittana.

I tried writing an angsty story...but apparently I can't leave it at that. :) This is the sequel to "All I Want for Christmas"

* * *

Brittany Pierce had been thinking a lot lately. This was uncommon for her – usually she tried to think as little as possible. But four days ago, Santana had done something that shook her understanding of the darker girl's feelings for her.

She sang. This was actually quite common, of course. They were in Glee club and Santana sang a lot. But she sang All I Want for Christmas to her, and it seemed like she meant what she was singing.

Brittany had realized how she felt about Santana about a year ago. They had been having sex for a few months on and off, and a day came where they were just starting to hook up when Santana got a text from Puck. She was out the door in seconds flat, leaving her best friend turned on and shocked to realize how jealous she was. Over the past year, she'd tried dropping subtle hints that she wanted to be more than friends with benefits, but it seemed clear that Santana didn't. She'd even tried telling the Glee kids that they were having sex, thinking maybe Santana was just scared of people knowing, and if they already knew, it would be easier. But that just made Santana avoid her in Glee for a week. After their fight about doing a duet together, she'd pretty much given up, and when Artie was interested in her she decided to try to love someone who was willing to hold her hand in public, instead of wasting time pining over someone who wasn't.

But that song. She sang it right to her. And at the end, she looked her in the eye as she sang "All I want for Christmas is you." She wondered if she had asked Santa.

So she'd been thinking. Trying to decide if it was worth one more shot. She was trying to love Artie, and it was clear he was trying really hard to be lovable, but she couldn't help it, she didn't love him. She was still in love with Santana. If Santana loved her back, she would forget about Artie in a second. But what if the song had just been a song?

It took Brittany until Christmas Eve to make up her mind. Finally realizing she couldn't live with not knowing, she grabbed her iPod and a pair of portable speakers and headed to Santana's house.

Santana was wrapping some last-minute presents in her room when she heard music coming from outside her window. It sounded like someone was singing along. She moved to the window, shocked to see her best friend standing uncharacteristically still, singing along. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders, the blonde contrasting with the red of her coat and the green scarf around her neck.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Brittany smiled slightly, seeing Santana's shocked face appear at the window.

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Santana was opening the window and saying "Brittany, what are you doing?" but the blonde girl just kept singing, shaking her head to tell Santana she needed to wait.

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Well, she hadn't actually done that. Maybe she should have. But last year she was pretty sure that Santana didn't like her back.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Oh God. Santana realized what was happening. Had her friend actually figured out what she'd meant by singing that song last week? Was she saying she was only dating Artie because she thought he was safe?

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Brittany was used to singing backup. She was used to focusing more on her dancing. Singing alone, without dancing, scared her. But for Santana, she'd do anything.

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

"I'm coming down." Santana called, slamming the window and rushing down the stairs. Brittany kept singing, feeling a little silly without her audience but hoping Santana would come out of the front door soon.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl undercover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year, maybe this year  
I'll give it to someone special

As she sang "someone special" Santana burst out of the front door, letting it close behind her. She wasn't wearing a coat and only had slippers on her feet, but she walked towards Brittany as she sang.

'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Santana stopped a few feet away from Brittany, watching as she sang directly to her. Brittany was terrified, wondering if Santana was about to yell at her for wanting to make lady-babies, or if she was right about how she felt.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Brittany felt tears appearing in her eyes, thinking about how sad she had been last year. She didn't think she could take any more rejection from Santana. If she said no tonight…she would give up forever.

And last Christmas

And this year

It won't be anything like, anything like

Santana was torn, half of her wanting to take a few more steps and kiss Brittany so hard that she could feel all of her feelings, the other half not wanting to spoil the song her friend had clearly worked hard on.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

The song faded away, and Brittany tore her eyes away from Santana's long enough to pause the iPod. Neither girl spoke for a few seconds. Finally Brittany spoke up.

"Last week, did you mean it?"

Santana knew Brittany well enough, and the situation was charged enough, that she knew exactly what the blonde girl meant. She swallowed hard.

"Yes." She whispered. She took a step towards Brittany. "Did you mean that song?"

"Last year, I asked Santa to make you love me. I almost started believing all the crazy people who tell me he doesn't exist."

"Maybe it just took him a year."

Brittany's eyes widened, and then she remembered she had to be strong.

"I don't want to go back to what we had." She said quickly. Santana was moving closer.

"What?"

"I love you, San. I want something real. I want to kiss you whenever I want, I want you to hold my hand in school, I don't want you to have sex with anyone else. I want to be your girlfriend."

"People are going to-"

Brittany put her finger to Santana's mouth, cutting off her objections.

"Do you love me?"

Santana nodded.

"I don't care what they say, then. If you care more about them than me…then I am going to do what the song said and give my heart to someone else."

Santana's eyes filled with tears at the thought. She was terrified. But she didn't want to lose Brittany.

"Okay." She said quietly. To her surprise, anger flashed in Brittany's eyes and she turned to go.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You told me to do what the song said."

"No!" Santana yelled, grabbing her wrist. "That's not what I meant. I meant okay, I want you to be my girlfriend."

It was amazing how fast emotions could change, and that she could see them all flash across Brittany's face as anger turned to confusion, then happiness, then excitement, as Santana's words sunk in.

"You do?"

Santana took a final step and brought their lips together. She wasn't sure how long they kissed, but Brittany pulled away when she felt her friend shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…can we go inside? I think I might have hypothermia." Brittany's eyes got really wide. "It just means I'm cold, Britt. I'm not really dressed for this weather." She gestured at her clothing.

"Oh! Let's go inside." She pulled Santana towards the front door, both of them laughing giddily with the knowledge that they were loved back.

Santana's mother opened the door as they approached it, and Santana shrunk back, despite her need for heat, terrified at what was going to happen. She let go of Brittany's hand, and the blonde girl frowned at her.

"Get inside, you silly girls, before you both catch your death."

"Hi Mrs. Lopez!" Brittany said brightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yes yes, Merry Christmas." She pulled the girls toward the kitchen, where she'd put a kettle on for tea. "Really, couldn't you have figured out how you felt in the summer?"

Santana laughed nervously. "Um, mama…"

"Before you start, I saw everything, not that I needed to, a fool could tell how you two felt for months." She poured boiling water over two tea bags and set them in front of the two girls, who were sitting nervously at the kitchen counter.

"Do I wish you were straight? Maybe a bit, but I want you to be happy, and Brittany makes you happy."

Santana blushed. Brittany linked their hands again happily.

"I love you, Santana, no matter who you love, okay?"

"Okay mama."

"Now, as sweet as this is, it's Christmas Eve, and Brittany should be getting home. You can go see her tomorrow, if you don't have pneumonia."

The girls looked sad at the prospect of being separated.

"I'm going upstairs to talk to your father. Finish your tea and say goodnight. Merry Christmas, Brittany." She left the kitchen.

"Oh my god I cannot believe she reacted like that."

"Did you think she was going to be mad?"

"Um, yeah. We don't go to church very often but we are still Catholic and I don't think the Pope is okay with girls dating each other."

"I don't care."

"I know you don't, but I thought my mama would."

"She doesn't either. That's good, right?"

Santana nodded. It might not make school any easier when she was openly dating Brittany, but she'd really been more worried about what her parents would think.

Brittany finished her tea and got up to put their mugs in the sink.

"I guess I should go home now." She pouted.

Santana nodded. "Your parents will be wondering where you are, and it's almost time to hang stockings and put out cookies and milk for Santa."

Brittany clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no, I almost forgot!"

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time." Santana kissed her lightly. "You know what? I don't really care what I get for Christmas tomorrow. I already got what I asked for." She kissed her girlfriend softly, reveling in the idea of doing that whenever she wanted. Brittany's arms encircled her in a hug.

"Me too. Merry Christmas, Santana."


End file.
